nickseafortfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
Below is a timeline of events which took place in the Seafort Saga. 2187? Nicholas Ewing Seafort enters the UNNS as a cadet. Soon makes friends with fellow cadet Arlene Sanders 2189? Seafort and Sanders graduate from Academy and made Midshipmen. Seafort is posted to UNS Helsinki. 2194 Seafort assigned to UNS Hibernia under the command of Captain Justin Haag for a cruise to Hope Nation. 2195 January January 16 - Explosion of Hiberbia's launch whilst alongside the remains of UNS Celestina. Captain Haag, Lieutenant Cousins and Lieutenant Dagalow, Machinest Mate Perez and six passengers killed. Third Lieutenant Harvey Malstrom assumes command January 17 - Sandy Wilsky arrested on orders from the Captain. Captain Malstrom convenes a Board of Inquiry with the Ship's PiIot, Ship's Doctor and Chief Engineer as the Presiding Officers. They spend the next two days going over computer records of the explosion and maintainence logs. January 19 - Malstrom orders the use of P&D in order to determine the cause of the accident. Sandy Wilsky released from the brig. Board concludes that accident was the result of a faulty fuel valve which had not been noticed by a malfunctioning sensor. January 22 - Memorial service held aboard ship. Hibernia fuses to complete cruise to Hope Nation Febuary Unknown Dates - Riot in Crew Berth Three. Riot the result of contraband alcohol known as Goofjuice. The offenders had made the substance on board. As a result, CPO Terrill is injured and numerous seamen placed in the Brig. Court Martial convened three days later. Sentences range from demotion to apprentice seaman to six months in the brig. The most serious crimes are punished by the sentence of hanging. Seamen Tuak, Rogoff and Hearney are so sentenced March March 9th - Hibernia defuses for navigational check, but does not enter fusion again. Captain Malstrom taken ill whilst at dinner that night and is taken to the Infirmary for treatment. March 10th - Captain Malstrom and Dr Uburu reveals that Malstrom is now in the terminal stage of Melonoma T. Seafort attempts to have Vax Holser made Lieutenant so that when Malstrom dies, Holser will become Captain over him. Malstrom suffers from delusions caused by the cancer in his brain, but promises to commision Holser the following morning. March 11th - Malstrom is not able to think properly due to the illness. Seafort and Doctor Uburu remain with him in his final hours. March 12th - During the night, Captain Malstrom dies leaving an issue as to who is in command of Hibernia. After consulting with the other officers, Seafort is forced to assume command. The new Captain decides to press on to Hope Nation and hence to Detour. March 13th - Captain Malstrom buried in deep space according to custom. Captain Seafort informs the Chief Engineer and the PiIot that they will proceed to Miningcamp and Hope Nation where the local Admiral will assign them new officers. When Seafort, Holser and Haynes plot the couse, an error is noticed. After careful checking, the automatic plots and those of Holser and Haynes are disregarded and Seafort's entered into the log. Hibernia fuses and resumes passage to Miningcamp.